All for Love
by Moonglow gal
Summary: songfic Kagome has gone missing! Now Inuyasha has to find her before godknowswhat happens to her! Will he find her in time? Maybe, if only he could find her scent. PG for mild swears. InuKag


All for Love  
  
This be a song from the third Swan Princess movie, the one that Prince Derek sings. It's called "Because I Love Her". Appropriate, eh?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha, a half-dog-demon, crashed through the woods. "Damnit, Kagome, where are you?!" His voice was panicked, golden eyes swamped with worry as he desperately tried to find the scent of the object of his search.  
  
A crow demon tried to take advantage of his distraction, swooping down to peck his eyes out, but all Inuyasha did was swing out a clawed hand and reduce the demon to four neat strips of flesh. "Where is she? I can't find her scent anywhere, I can't hear her..." His voice trailed off as the white dog ears perching on top of his silver hair began twitching, trying once again to detect her voice, her laughter, her scream, anything.  
  
Because I love her, and need her,  
Like earth needs the sun.  
I need the one I love.  
  
"ARGGH!! I've been looking for days!!" He slammed his fist into a tree, knuckles emerging from the other side. "I swear, Kagome, I'll find you. I'll find you and I will kill whoever kidnapped you. I'll hunt down his reincarnation in my next life and kill him again and again. I won't rest 'til I find you. I swear this. I swear, by everything that matters to me. Everything including you."  
  
"Does she matter that much to you, Inuyasha?"  
  
He turned and saw an unnaturally tall woman standing before him. "Who are you? Why didn't I catch your scent? And how do you know my name?" He slid into a fighting stance and put his hand warningly on his sword's hilt. "I'd better get a good answer, or else your throat can say hello to my Tetsusaiga."  
  
To keep my hope bright, my head right,  
My heart fighting on,  
Until I am back in her arms.  
  
All the woman did was smile proudly. "You're quite the swordsman now. To think that you really are the little child I carried in my arms so many years ago."  
  
He stiffened. "Who are you?" he repeated. If only she would move her face. That odd bright light that surrounded her was shadowing her face.  
  
She leaned down. She asked him sadly, "Don't you recognize me, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mother?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you're dead!"  
  
"Of course I am! For over sixty years. I've crossed back from death to help you. Tell me, do you love Kagome with all your heart?"  
  
He blushed and looked down. "Could you elaborate?"  
  
"Would you give your life for her? Does she give you a sense of being whole? Can she handle your pride and bad temper? Is there just something about her that draws you to her, makes you long to be her man? If your answer is yes to all of these, then you love her."  
  
Because I love her, I need her,  
Like summer needs rain  
To grow and sustain each day.  
  
He closed his eyes and thought of Kagome. Sweet, beautiful, idealistic Kagome. Forceful, temperamental, aggressive Kagome. "Yes," he said confidently. "I am in love with her. I'm more sure about this than I've ever been about anything in my entire life."  
  
His mother smiled sadly. "Alright then, I'll help. I can't believe my baby is already a man, with a woman to love." She sighed. "Close your eyes, dear."  
  
I hear her singing and bringing  
New strength to my soul  
Until I am back in her arms.  
  
Before he did so, he turned his face up to hers and asked, "Will I see you again, Mother?"  
  
"I'll visit you and Kagome soon. Don't worry. I don't intend to miss out on seeing my grandchildren." She grinned mischievously and tapped his nose. "Now, close your eyes."  
  
He obeyed, and felt her cool hand on his forehead. "I wouldn't recommend peeking, dear. The light may bother your eyes," she said cheerfully. "Good luck."  
  
The light began to intensify, until, even through his eyelids, it was a bit painful. He felt a whirling sensation in his chest, which stopped abruptly. The hand left his forehead, and the light winked out.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to find himself in an unknown part of the forest. The sun could only send the smallest amount of light through the tiny gaps between all the dense foliage. He stood before a cave that he cautiously entered.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered. Who knew what could be in here?  
  
His question was answered when a tall, whippet-thin man stepped out of the shadows. "Looking for something, Inuyasha?" He grinned evilly. "Naraku decided that your wench would make the perfect bait to lure you into his clutches." He lifted his hand, and a streamer of light snaked from his palm to a figure, Kagome, lying unconscious on the ground and bleeding from a forehead wound. "Come with me, or the woman dies, here and now." A dagger drifted against Kagome's throat.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha felt an odd stirring in his chest. Like something was fighting to break loose and take control. Something like his demon blood. And it was furious. Furious that they would harm Kagome, who was, as far as his instincts were concerned, his mate.  
  
Miles apart, and still my heart  
Can hear her melody.  
I'm more than sure that I can't endure  
Without her love for me.  
  
He felt his skin begin to burn. His claws lengthened, and stripes appeared on his cheeks. He could feel his eyes turn red. And then, his mind went blank. Seemingly moments later, he stood in the middle of the man's remains, covered in blood. The dagger had dropped harmlessly to the ground once he had lost focus and had had to concentrate on Inuyasha's attack.  
  
He turned to Kagome, and his heart began pounding. She was still out, and the bleeding seemed to be getting worse. Panicking, he tore a strip off the bottom of her skirt and wrapped it around her head, trying to stop the bleeding. He shuddered when he felt how cold she was. Had she been bleeding for all three days she had gone missing?  
  
He touched her wrist and found her pulse. But it was so weak, and very slow. He could count between the beats...1 2 3 4 5 6...1 2 3 4 5 6... 'That's too slow! She'll die!'  
  
"Oh please, Kagome, don't you dare die on me." He shifted so her head was cradled in his elbow, her upper body resting on his lap. "I won't be able to live if you do, just hold on. Don't leave now, there so much more we have to do."  
  
Because I love her and need her,  
Like I need to breathe.  
Did Adam need Eve like this?  
  
"What about defeating Naraku? What about your family? What about Sango and Miroku? And Shippo, he'll be heartbroken if you die. Don't make him lose his mother twice. And what about me, Kagome? What about me?" He laced his fingers through hers and gripped tightly, trying to keep her among the living.  
  
"I love you more than anything in the world, including my own life. Please don't give up. Keep fighting." He stared at her face. No change. He felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes. He gently held her closer to him, burying his face in her beautiful black hair. "Please, Kagome, you have to pull through. For me. Please." His voice cracked on the last word, and he suddenly felt wetness around his eyes.  
  
Now I see clearly I nearly  
Gave up all I had...  
  
He felt her stir. "Inuyasha?" Her voice was weak, pained, and extremely soft, but it was music to his ears. "Inuyasha, is that you?"  
  
"Kagome?!" He pulled his head away, and his spirits lifted. Her eyes were open! Her pulse was speeding up! She was getting warmer! "Kagome!" He clutched her to him, and began sobbing into her hair. He hadn't cried like that since his mother died.  
  
"Inuyasha?! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm perfect! I couldn't be happier! You're _alive_, you're really alive! I don't know what I would've done if you had died. I love you so much! I couldn't have gone on living, Kagome!"  
  
He felt her stiffen. "_What_ did you say?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Um...I said that I love you," he said, feeling a bit awkward. "I was so afraid that you'd die and leave me alone."  
  
So whatever our differences were,  
I'll bid them goodbye, I'll give love a try.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, have you learned nothing during all these years?" Kagome giggled. "I'll always come back. I'll never leave you. No, I'll never do that to you."  
  
She cocked his head at him, a small smile on her lips. "Do you think that I would hurt you like that?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest. "I'll always be here for you, Inuyasha. I love you, too. You can never guess how much," she whispered.  
  
"Well," he said as he cleared his throat. "I think I can guess. You love me as much as I love you."  
  
"No, I love you more."  
  
"No, I do."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"I love you more and that's that!" Before she could protest, he leaned over and stilled her lips with his own.  
  
When they broke apart, both were slightly pink. Kagome grinned weakly as she said, "Fine, you win. _This_ time."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Oh, you'll get many chances to win. I'll make sure of that."  
  
And all because I love her.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yay! I'm done! Um, can you please review, especially if you want me to update soon? Reviews encourage me. They tell me that there are people waiting for me to update. –gulp- Threats work very well. And bribes. I like Starburst (-hint hint-). 


End file.
